


The Hale Family

by Nativenewyorker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: AllAboardTheShipToFandom prompts, Derek is way too used to toture, Evil Laura, Hale family as the Addams family, I really couldn't resist, Morbid humor so if your not into that dont read, Multi, Pining Stiles, Psychotic Cora, Talia Hale is Morticia, Uncle Peter is the biggest creep, but it's accepted, twisted sense of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativenewyorker/pseuds/Nativenewyorker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates it when Laura takes his arsenic because she's too lazy to get another one from the cellar. He especially hates it when Cora insists on playing guillotine, Derek much prefers electroshock with uncle Peter. </p><p>Or the one were Derek's family is the equivalent of the Addams family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chains, crushes and lovely matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllAboardTheShipToFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheShipToFandom/gifts).



> I read the prompt and couldn't resist. I'm so sorry about the mistakes I don't have a beta sooooo yea. Um Stiles and everyone isn't gonna show up until maybe the third chapter

"LAURA!!!...LAURA!!!!" 

"WHAT DEREK!!!?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ARSENIC!!!?"

"I NEEDED IT SO I TOOK IT"

Derek Hale seventeen year old future mad scientist/Homicidal maniac blows out an exasperated breath. He hates it when Laura takes his poisons without permission, she never returns them and when she does it almost always gives him indigestion. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment especially since he loaned his scythe to Malia yesterday, because Cora stole her daggers. He cursed Laura with an eternity of joy and peace then got back to the potion he was making, Derek was sure this one had to kill his uncle Peter.

Hey Derek mom says you need to come help her with the TV." Derek's youngest sister( by a year) Cora was standing in his doorway, holding what looked like their cousin Malia (Uncle Peter's daughter ) diary. Derek was very fond of his sister she was much more tolerable than Laura was or even their older brother Oliver, Cora unlike the other two knew when to be of help with his experiments. When he was strapped to the electric chair Cora never made him wait longer than an hour before she turned it on, Laura on the other liked to torture him as much as possible so... Yea Cora's his favorite. 

"Ok tell her I'll be right there, did you get to the part with the boy from history class and how blue his eyes are." Cora snorted "No I didn't don't ruin it for me." she then turned and left.

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you, you can not use the TV has a gate way for the dead to get through, Its just too unreliable!"

Talia Hale was what a lot of men (and women) would call a MILF. Her long black hair fell to her back in waves, her complexion was flawless and resembled porcelain, a blood red always adorned her lips but most of all her dresses clung to her perfect shape like a jet black second skin the ends flared out giving her the look of gliding when she walked .

"I know darling but your father wanted your aunt Lucrinda's famous bat chilli and I just thought it would be better if she cooked it." 

"Wasn't Aunt Lucrinda here last weekend?"

"Mmm...oh yes darling she died yesterday poor thing couldn't take the weather in Hawaii."

"Why the hell would she even think about going to a place like that?." Derek shuddered at the thought of that "paradise" with its sandy beaches and laughing people and the Sun, come on ew it doesn't even sound like a fun place.

"I know darling I tried to tell her that but apparently there's this rare insect that can only be found on that island...Oh well I guess we'll just have pizza." She kissed Derek on the cheek and swayed out the room to most likely have afternoon sex with her husband.

 

Malia was going to kill her cousin Cora Hale, she was going to take her Persian dagger and pierce it through Cora's stomach then pull out her big intestine wrap it around her throat and hang her to the ceiling then soak her in gasoline light a match and watch the bitch burn!!!

God she was in such a good fucking mood! The boy from history finally decided to ask her out, Malia ran up the steps as soon as she got in the house.

"Cora...Cora you will never believe what happened today!"

She swung open Cora's door to see her already reading her diary. "Oh good your all up to speed then right?."

"Yup apparently you have some spooky crush on this boy named Matt Daehler who follows you around and secretly takes pictures of you when he thinks your not looking."

"Yea isn't that adorable, god he's like a puppy. I want to whip him in shape to be my eternal slave."

Cora nodded her head thoughtfully, things with this Matt boy must be serious if her cousin was talking slave training. "So what happened today? it must of been good cause you look like death." Malia giggled tossing her book bag on the floor and hoping onto the bed "Matt ask me out today!!"

"Holy shit seriously? How did that even happen? You wrote that he's never talked to you before how the hell did he have the balls to approach you?"

Cora shifted on the bed so her and Malia were on their sides face to face, her cheek was being held up by her right hand. Malia giggled tossing her hair over shoulder "He was so fucking cute about it. Ok so I'm walking to my car after school right? And then all of a sudden he grabs me from behind and puts a rag with, get this Cora! CHLOROFORM to my nose...I didn't have the heart to tell him, that stuff hasn't worked on me since I was three . So I pass myself out and when I wake up I'm in his basement where he confesses his undying love for me and how he's never gonna let me go , it was so romantic.

"damn he means business, how did you get out of the basement?"

"Oh I just told him that if this relationship was going to work then he's the one being chained during sex."

"Well isn't that just lovely to hear dagger." The girls turned to see Talia sashaying into the room she sat at the edge of the bed a ran a hand through Malia's hair "Love is such a hard thing to find now a days and I'm so happy you feel as if you found it."

"Thanks Auntie, I feel like Matt has something real psycho in him you know? We just clicked right away. Was it like this for you and Uncle Eric, how did you guys meet?."

Cora shifted up so she could see her mother because she didn't know how her parents got together either. "Well I met Eric at the funeral of my sister Elaine, he was sitting with Elaine's boyfriend at the time and while I was trying to deliver the eulogy I just couldn't take my eyes off him, and him me. So after the funeral he asked me out but a lot was happening at the time so we didn't have our first date until months later."

 

Malia had a thoughtful look on her face. "It must have been a really hard time for you Auntie." Cora nodded with understanding.

"Oh it wasn't so horrible I was acquitted after all, nothing was proven." With that Talia gracefully glided of the bed, sashaying to the door "I do hope everything and this Matt boy turn out for the best then maybe you could invite him over for dinner."

 

"Hopefully Auntie, first I have to get the ok from Dad."

Both Cora and Talia winced at that, they knew how Peter could get when it came to his daughter. "well I wish you the worst of luck with that darling" and then she was gliding out the room. Malia looked at her cousin who just offered her a pathetic shrug.

"Wanna get Derek and play bombs away with the dynamite my dad just got me?"

 

 

"Come now baby girl, Papa has taught you better than this."

"Shut up old man! That was a lucky shot!"

"Side step Laura ... Side step... now lunge...Ah! There we go"

Laura rolled her eyes at her fathers proud smile. She didn't even know why she continued to Fence with him she knows he goes easy on her just so he can proudly show off the stab wounds to Oliver and Peter . This man was ridiculous she should have got Derek before Peter started water boarding him to test out the new machine he's selling on the black market. Ugh damn it she should taped it so her and Derek could watch it later...all well.

"Papa I'm leaving your dumbass . I've got voodoo dolls to make for Oliver's ex girlfriend sooo...see ya."

"Ok darling don't forget to feed Sophie today I think her and Timmy are starting to hunt each other." Eric Hale flashed his eldest daughter a smile then went to find Talia for late evening sex and to show off the new wound his little princess gave him, he loved his children so much.

 

Laura really couldn't stand her brothers, how dare they do this to her. "Relax Laura it's only gonna hurt like ninety-five percent of the time." Derek and Oliver had cornered Laura after dinner dragged her out in the backyard to tie her to a wooden post so they could set her on fire to take pictures for Oliver's college art project that's apparently about the last moment of beauty a witch has before being killed.

"Yea Laur I really need this shot to be perfect, please I'll let you practice the lobotomy on Derek when we're done."

"Yea we'll...wait what the fuck!?" Derek stared at Oliver in horror because what the fuck, hell NO Laura is not lobotomizing him. "What the hell Oliver why do I have to be the test subject?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders "your way better with torture than the rest of us excluding Mom Dad and Peter." From the post Laura was nodding her agreement "It's true Der ever since Cora went through the medieval phase you become so tolerant of things ." Derek crossed his arms and huffed patent glare solid on his face, he was not amused Cora's medieval phase was what really solidified Derek's opinion on whose his favorite sibling. Laura leaned her head back staring at the moon as she thought out the pros and cons of this .

Pros:1. She'll get to lobotomize Derek before Peter.  
2\. The pictures will come out amazing  
3.Oliver will get an A and owe her a debt  
4 Her Aunt Silva will come to respect Laura's practices and share her herb remedies 

Cons: 1. She'll miss thirty minutes of criminal minds.

Well I guess I can just watch it on on demand, Laura sighs "Fine but Derek has to feed Sophie for a whole week." Laura gestured over at the black dire wolf that was lazing on the porch not paying them no mind. Oliver agreed before Derek could a word in , Derek shrugged Sophie never gave him trouble .

Oliver set up his camera just as Talia and Eric came out for their midnight stroll (sex) in the cemetery. "Children what's all this about, why is Laura tied to a burning post?" Talia head was tilted to the side scrutinizing the situation seeing if it was something she should stop or oversee. Laura shakes her head "Nothing serious mom Oli wants' to take pictures for his art project." Eric laughs and sighs fondly at his imaginative kids he kisses the back Talia's hand then tosses Derek some matches. "Don't wait to long to put her out, you don't want to mess up her hair."

"Kay Dad"

"Of course Father."

"Have fun with Mama."

When their parents walk away Derek turns to Laura and gives a very wicked smile to Oliver. He drenches the would around Laura with gasoline then looks up at her smiling wider to the point it he looks fucking crazy and all at once Laura rethinks twenty-five percent of her life choices. Derek snaps the match holding it up just inch away from the wood, He gazes lovingly up at his sister.

"You make this way to easy sis." and with that Derek drops the match


	2. Pockets full of posies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters one day, guess I'm feeling it today. Again this story does not have a beta, I think I correct it the best I can so enjoy guys. More of Stiles in chapter three, this was just to introduce them.

Derek wondered if Timmy was in the mood to play today, usually Derek would go on hunt with Sophie to bring back some rabbits for Cora's autopsy games but the dire wolf as been aggravated with her family as of late so Derek just left her to her own devices. 

Derek walked out the back door and started towards the woods to his family's private lake. Maybe I can get Timmy to take me to his underground treasure trove I bet even Laura hasn't been there, Derek stopped suddenly when he heard laughter on the edge of the preserve it sounded like the usual teenage drinking feast. Derek looked back towards his house wondering if he should get Oliver or Malia their usually the one that deal with the weird teen populace of beacon hills. Unfortunately he was way to far from the house by now and by the direction he could hear the teenagers going they'll be at Timmy's lake in a matter of minutes.

"Damn mom was so upset Timmy ate three people last year she really doesn't want him getting fat, and with that Derek went to go stop those teenagers before they got him in trouble. he decided to take his shortcut so he could cut them off before they got to the lake.

 

"Scott are you sure there's a lake around here because I've study all of the Hale property maps and none of it showed a lake."

Scott McCall looked at his best friend of fifteen years Stiles Stilinski and rolled his eyes. "Stiles I know what I'm talking about ok chill out dude." Scott flashed a smile at his girlfriend Allison and continued leading their friends through the trees, he knew there was a lake around here, somewhere. Him and Allison stumbled upon it during one of their many sexcapades. Over by Stiles ,Lydia Martin future prom queen and mathematic genius flipped her hair over her shoulder with a huff.

"This better not be one of your little delusions you get when you and Stiles get high in the woods alone." Stiles sucked in his breath offended at the idea that Scott and his annual bro hang out time was being looked down upon.

Lydia's jerk boyfriend( who in Stiles opinion didn't deserve to be in her presence let alone dating her.) snorted "Stilinski your the last person who should be rolling up your, delusional as it is when sober." Scott punched Jackson on the shoulder (Not hard) "Shut up Jackson you rolled up with us yesterday at my house."

"Oh did he now ?, funny when I texted you Jackson you said you was at the movies with Danny, Are you starting lie to me now?"

Scott looked at Stiles with his "oh shit" look and they speeded up to catch up with Allison, they really didn't want to get involved with a Lydia and Jackson fight (It almost always ended in sex). When they caught up with Allison, Stiles had to stop and stare dumbfounded at the huge lake in front of him, The lake was beautiful how the hell wasn't this on any of the maps.

"Holy shit there's no way this thing isn't on the maps I mean lakes just don't pop up out of nowhere this place looks like its been here forever. It's fucking gorgeous and oh my god or those weeping willows I didn't even know those grew in Beacon hills. Look guys look are those fireflies there's no way these type of fire flies are indigenous to Beacon, I mean there glowing green for fucks sake. What the hell Scott this is one of the things you tell your Best friend immediately!!!"

Scott gave Stiles a smug grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured you'd want to see it rather than hear about it." Allison laughed at Stiles excitement on finding something people obviously didn't know about and her boyfriends attempting to be cool about it.

" Oh please, Scott has been dying to tell you ever since we found this place."

"Allison! Not cool!"

Scott gave Allison his hurt puppy look and got a kiss in return, he blushed and swooped back in for another kiss. "ewww can you guys stop being Disney adorable for one second?" Stiles shook his head.

"Can you really find something that wasn't lost?"

The trio whipped around at the sound of a unfamiliar voice only to see another teenager standing there. He was tall maybe a inch or two taller than Stiles with cheekbones that could cut glass and a body to match, he had black hair that was in a sexy disarrayed mess, his skin was pale and ethereal in the moon light but the most captivating thing about him was his eyes they looked so light they were practically glowing. He was easily the most gorgeous being Stiles had ever laid eyes on, and Stiles hanged out with beautiful people daily at school.

Scott stepped up, putting himself between creepy hottie guy and his friend/girlfriend "I'm sorry what was that?"

Creepy Hottie Guy (or CHG for short) tilted his head giving all three of them an unreadable look. "She said you and her found this place correct?". Scott looked at Allison who gave a hesitant head nod, the CHG shrugged his shoulders.

"All I'm saying is how can you find a place that wasn't hiding?"

Stiles gave a startled laugh cause it kinda made sense, the lake wasn't hiding or anything it's just that people haven't been this far into the Hale preserve. Stiles laughter diffused some of the tension in the air and Scott seemed to relax some, he trusted Stiles sense for danger and if Stiles wasn't insisting they leave then everything was good.

"Oh yeah dude I guess you have a point, I'm Scott."

Allison gave CHG a beautiful Disney princess smile (dimples and all) "I'm Allison."

CHG looked at Stiles and he was struck by the full power of the beauty of those orbs. They have to be some form of green or hazel, Stiles was still debating eye colors when he noticed the air was getting awkward again especially because he was starting to stare.

"OH...uh I'm Stiles dude nice to meet you I guess...sorta...whatever!"

"Real smooth Stiles."

"Shut up! Scott or I'll tell Allison about the glue incident."

"You Bastard you promised to keep that a secret!"

Allison shook her head at their antics, she long ago excepted dating Scott was a two for one deal. The new guy wasn't even paying attention to them, he was looking at lake as if waiting for something. He turned back to the trio seemingly satisfied with something "I'm Derek and you should probably go this is private property."

Stiles rolled his eyes, the Hale's owned 150 acres of forest , so half the time they didn't even know when people were on their property. Although Stiles had never been this far out before but he doubts the Hales would notice. "Don't worry dude the cops never patrol this deep into the woods without the Hales say so."

Derek shook his head and glanced at the lake again the water was still. "No you have to go, Laura didn't feed Timmy yesterday so he'll probably try to be greedy today. You should get your other two friends their having sex (called it) "Sophie runs at this time and they really don't wanna run into her."

Just at that moment Stiles swore he saw something ripple through the water but before he could confirm it the trio heard Lydia's piercing scream coming from deep in the woods.

"Oh guess Sophie's there already." with that Derek walked back into the shadows of the preserve. Stiles burst into action running back to the last place they left Lydia and Jackson the other two fast on his heals they stopped when they saw Lydia shivering and looking small in Jackson's arms (Stiles was not jealous, not at all). "What the hell happened are you alright?" Allison went to comfort Lydia who looked like she was pulling herself together.

"Nothing I just freaked when I saw the infamous Hale dog, it was bigger than what I was lead to believe."

"That thing was a fucking wolf Lydia not some dog!"

Jackson looked fine maybe just a little pale but all things considered he was relatively composed. He knows what he fucking saw and despite Lydia's rationalizing that creature was a mother fucking wolf, a huge black wolf with glowing red eyes and knife sharp teeth. It had to be illegal to have something like that in California there's no way it hasn't killed anyone yet.

"There are no wolves in California Jackson it must of been a husky shepherd hybrid.

"Well what ever it was maybe we should take Derek's advice and get out of here."

Lydia looked at Scott now that she was calm her gaze was back to being sharp and analyzing. "Whose Derek?"

"Stiles new boyfriend that's who, you should have seen it guys, Stiles wouldn't stop staring at the guy."

"Dude Shut up! It wasn't even that bad asshole, right Allison? tell them Scott's just exaggerating!"

Allison was no help she laughed and helped Lydia up so they could start on the long walk back to the car. Lydia still had her beautiful thinking face on then it changed to her eureka face. "Stiles you idiot do you have any idea who you guys were talking to?"

"Uh...No"

"Derek HALE Stiles you guys just talked to one of the mysterious Hale children."

Stiles and Scott looked at each other , Well damn.

 

Derek forgot all about the group of teenagers he met the next morning because Uncle Peter was returning from Europe with his new girlfriend and Talia wanted everything to be perfect for dinner tonight.

"Darling are you sure the gargoyle should go on the mantle instead of the table?" 

"My love you know how Peter loves to have his ash tray close by and I'm sure Lenard doesn't mind the switch, do you Lenard"

The stone gargoyles ruby eyes glowed for a brief moment and Eric beamed a smile at his wife. "See he doesn't mind at all. Derek son please place Lenard on the Mantle." Derek picked up the statue and placed him above the fire place facing the gargoyle so he could oversee everything. Lenard hated being in low places unable to have a birds eye view on everything, the mantle was perfect spot for him.

 

"Derek love come help me with these thorns please?" 

"Yes Mom." 

Derek grabbed a pair of scissors and started dutifully cutting off the roses from his mothers beautiful thorns " Mom your thorns came out sharper this year ." Laura who was walking past with the dinner table center piece (cousin Richards skull) stopped to put her two cents in. "Yeah your belladonna is in full bloom we should use it to go with the center piece."

Talia gave a delighted laugh her garden really was doing abnormally well, maybe its a sign that the Dark Forces have finally taken root. "Mmm...that actually sounds like a wicked idea go get the belladonna Laura and we'll see how to make it work."

Laura dashed right back out the door just as Cora was coming in with a shovel fresh dirt all over her clothes. Derek raised a questioning eyebrow at her while their mother tsked that Cora should go and get ready before Peter and their guest arrived. Cora sighed and headed up the grand staircase but stopped halfway.

"Oh mother I'm going to have to regrettably inform you that Oliver well not be making it to dinner tonight."

"Why is that darling?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, It's been handled." She continued up the stairs to go get showered for dinner. Talia tsked and looked to Derek "I do hope your sister at least left Oliver some oxygen."

"Mom it's Cora."

Talia rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement before requesting Derek go dig his brother out of the grave before Peter got there. "Oh I hope she hasn't killed him your father has misplaced Laura's necromancy scrolls."

 

After digging out Oliver (alive and amused) they raced to their rooms only barely making it in time to change and freshen up before the door bell rang. They all run out wanting to be the first one to greet Uncle Peter (dad in Malia's case), Derek pushed Laura down the steps and avoided Cora's feet. Oliver was in a full blown wrestling match with Malia so Derek sped down the banister hopped off before he hit the end and booked it to the door. Talia was already there greeting her brother and his girlfriend.

"Peter it's so nice your back those quiet two weeks, we missed so much."

"Talia please your making me miserable...do continue."

Peter walked into the fourier smiling at his nieces(daughter) and nephews fighting. Peter Hale looked timeless as always. He unlike anyone else in the Hale family inherited his mothers blonde hair and blue eyes instead the Hale trait of black hair green eyes , Peter always looked like he was in his late twenties but to be honest Derek had no idea how old is uncle was just that Peter had looked this way since Derek was a baby.

"Children, Children there's no need to fight for little ol' me."

Despite his words Peter made no movement to stop them. Eric came out of the dining room at the sound of Peters voice.

"BROTHER YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US AT LONG LAST!!!" Eric gathered Peter up and gave him a hug so hard everyone heard a nasty cracking sound. "Ha ha Eric I was only gone for two weeks, now get off me so I can give dagger a kiss."

Eric let him go so he could immediately scoop Malia into his arms. Peter held tight to his daughter then let go to hug both his nieces just as tight. Peter stepped back and threw his arm around the blonde women by the entrance.

" I would like to introduce my girlfriend Kate Argent, Kate this is my horror of a family."

"Hello Kate!' 

"Hello everyone Im so happy to meet you guys Peter talks non stop about you."

Talia clapped her hands so she could get everyone's attention "Come along everyone dinners ready, were having blood spleen Peter's favorite."

 

Malia hated Kate Argent. It was just that simple and she was sure Cora hated her to which was really saying something because Cora hated everything she was a wonderful person like that. Oliver clearly hated her to and he rarely felt anything about anyone because Oliver was a text book sociopath but he clearly felt no love for Kate Argent if the cyanide pill he's been trying to slip in her drink was any indication. Laura was predictable with her feelings she calmly let it be known that she did not approve of Ms.Argent and that if Peter ever wanted her dealt with she'd handle it . Derek didn't look as if he really cared if Kate stayed or not , and Malia was sure Uncle Eric hated her if his uncharacteristic blank face was anything to go by . Talia was the only one engaging in a conversation with her without problem but then Aunt Talia was a master of keeping emotions in check.

It wasn't even that Kate was unfriendly or anything it's just that something wasn't right about her. Her visual was perfect, blonde hair blue eyes, supermodel figure she was a Barbie dream girl (if you were into that kind of thing and Malia knows for a fact her father wasn't) . 

So why the hell is Peter Hale with this lady. She didn't even laugh at the maggot story Derek told, She had to go. Malia looked across the table and met eyes with Derek, he raised his eyebrows in question "How are we gonna handle this?" 

Malia smiled. god she loved her homicidal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , I'll do some conniving Kate in chapter three. The chapter Derek and his siblings go to public school. So here some info if some people are confused.
> 
> Malia Tate- 16 years old and Peters oldest daughter, she's the only one in the house that goes to public school.
> 
> Oliver Hale- 21 years old. He's Talia and Eric's oldest son, Oliver had private tutors and then decided to go to a university.
> 
> Laura Hale- 18 years old she's the second oldest, Laura along with Cora and Derek are home schooled.
> 
> Cora Hale- 16 years old. The youngest of TALIA'S kids
> 
> Derek Hale- 17 years old
> 
> Stiles, Scott,Allison,Lydia, etc -17 their Juniors in this story


	3. Public WHAT!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Argent will pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so happy people like this story, it means so much to me!!!!. So again I don't have a beta so sorry for the mistakes.

"I'm sorry we're going where?"

"Public School Laura, I'm sending you and your siblings to public school."

"And what dark force have you been listening to this week for this idea?"

"Well Kate and I were talking about Malia's new boyfriend and I got around saying how I couldn't wait for my kids to bring home their own lovers. Except Kate pointed out that you guys never mingle with teenagers that aren't family and that's usually what school is for."

"So you just thought you'd drive down into town and register us for Beacon High without consulting us?"

"Well Kate said High School is a great opportunity to find love! "

Laura stared blankly at her (usually not so trusting) mother. How was this her life, what kind of demented psycho used high school as way to match make children? Kate Argent that's who. Laura couldn't help but have a new found respect for the blonde bimbo, she sighed and looked fondly at her cauldron thinking how long it would take to brew up a hex.

Derek and Cora was stunned speechless. They had come into their sister's room to ask if she wanted to play hunt and caught the last bit of the conversation. Derek blinked, there was no way there mother was sending them to school with the weirdo's from town she just can't be.

"Mom there's no way we can go to school in town, everything Malia says about public school sounds boring. They don't even have mummification as one the courses."

Cora folded her arms, she was going through a new Egyptian phase and going to the freak show that was high school was not going to help her. Talia wrapped her arms around her youngest she knew her kids would put up a fuss but if what Kate said about school could be trusted then this was a perfect opportunity for her children to find love.

"Now my darlings can't you see I just want you to be happy?"

The Hale siblings looked at each other and all came to the same conclusion. Kate Argent just declared war.

 

Cora finds Malia at the lake, one of Timmy's tentacles had her upside down and dangerously close to his mouth. "I'm suffering and she's over here playing with Timmy", Cora shakes her head and whistles letting Timmy know he's going to have to eat Malia another time. The tentacle swings Malia over to the dock and gently places her down.

"Hey cuzzo what's up?"

"Your Dads evil girlfriend has tricked my mother into registering us for public school that's what the hell is up."

Malia quirked an eyebrow at the surprisingly good evilness of Kate's plan. "That's really deceptive of her."

"I know...she's earned major brownie points with Laura."

Malia rolled her eyes and frowned at the ground. "Do you think she knows we're planning on killing her?". Cores shrugged because their was no way of knowing with that woman."Oliver pushing her down the steps might have tipped her off but Oliver pushed Derek down the steps yesterday.... so who knows."

She tsked her teeth because really she wasn't expecting killing her dads girlfriend would be so hard, especially now that they can't get to her all the time because her cousins were going to school. Cora seemed to be thinking about the same thing "I think this calls for a family meeting don't you?". Malia sighed because yeah they were going to have to regroup.

 

"NO!"

"Why not ?, death by combustion happens all the time!"

"Who the hell is gonna clean that up Oliver!"

"I say we vaporize her it's much more eco friendly."

"NO!"

"Nothing beats a good hold fashioned strangulation!!!."

"Dad who invited you!"

"It's a family meeting Cora duh!"

"I'm sorry dear niece I invited him."

"What the hell dad? this is for your girlfriend!"

"Mmm...maybe a good bludgeon would be good darlings?"

"That's....actually not a bad idea mom."

Derek banged his head on the table, his family was so divided on such a little matter. Who cared how they killed Kate (and what the fuck? mom I thought you liked her) the bigger problem was what the hell Derek's gonna wear to his first day of school. He narrow down his options to the velvet cape Peter got him or the black button up his grandmother gave him. He really didn't know and Laura was no help when he went to ask her, she just stared at him and went back to her anatomy book. Oliver told him on his first day he just opted out any clothes and went naked, Derek gave it a long thought and decided he didn't want to go naked unless it was below 0 outside.

"I don't know Laura , she might make a perfect sacrifice."

"How dare you try to give away that honor, besides Derek has already promised me he'll be my graduation sacrifice when I complete my witchcraft training."

Derek rolled his eyes and got up to go to his room, sometimes he wondered if his family priorities were straight.

 

Stiles ran through Beacon High rushing to get to his class on time. He really didn't mean to be late but he spent all night researching The Hale property lines and geography trying to find out why they never reported a lake. He skidded a turn and leapt in the room before Mr.Harris could close it on his face. 

"I'm here on time like a good student Mr.H"

Mr.Harris who hated Stiles with a passion frowned at the missed opportunity of giving him a detention. "Sit down Stilinski your disturbing the class."

Stiles looked at the rest of his classmates who were either secretly texting or trying not to fall asleep. He spotted Scott in their usual seats in the back and gave him a nod before sitting down next to him. Harris immediately started his boring chemistry lesson that Stiles probably already knew , he drifted off back to his thoughts of Derek Hale and what he meant when he said "Laura forgot to feed Timmy" who was Timmy? And why did they have to leave if he wasn't fed?. Stiles was taken out of his thoughts when Scott gave his side a sharp jab.

"Dude look!"

Stiles glared at Scott who shook his head and pointed to the front of the classroom, Stiles rolled his eyes and looked mumbling about no good best friends. He stopped and stared wide eyed at the front of the classroom were Mr.Harris was introducing none other than Derek Hale himself.

"Class this Derek Hale, he and his siblings were home schooled so he's going to need help getting use to everything."

Derek just stood there with a blank face not looking like he gave a fuck if anyone wanted to help him. He was decked out in all black again, a black button up with a black leather jacket over it, and black jeans that accentuated his legs beautifully, his hair was still a sexy mess and under the school lights Derek looked deathly pale. Fuck he was gorgeous, way to gorgeous to be getting the snickers the other kids were giving him.

"Take a seat Hale so we can resume the lesson."

Derek gave a nod and made his way to the back taking a seat at the desk on Stiles right. Stiles turned to look at Derek to say hi or ask if he remembered him but what came out instead was worse "Who the fuck is Timmy?"

Derek looked over at Stiles and gave him an unnerving look almost like he couldn't place where he knew him from. His bright bright eyes staring right into Stiles, He must have remembered because Derek blinked and then flashed stiles a dazzling smile.

Stiles was so screwed.


	4. Cannibalism is sexy apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creep Stiles and Insane Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I took so long, family stuff I had to work through. Anyway I'm sorry about any or all mistakes here.

Stiles was not stalking Derek Hale. He wasn't... It just so Happened that they share five classes and if Stiles made it a point to sit in back of Derek for all five classes then well...it's whatever.

"Dude you need to stop your being real creepy right now." Scott shook his head in pity. They were all at their usual lunch table and everyone avoided until now commenting on Stiles stalker behavior, but Scott had enough of Stiles trying to discreetly (not discreet at all) stare at Derek from across the cafeteria. Stiles put on his I have no idea what you're talking about face, no one was fooled.

"I'm just admiring the perfection that is Derek Hale!" Stiles sighed because it must be in the Hale genetic make up to be gorgeous at all times. Not only is Derek beautiful but his sisters where ethereal too."besides I haven't been that creepy have I ?"

Isaac Lahey a new addition to their ragtag group and overall asshole snorted. "You followed him to his locker Stiles , yeah your big creep." Jackson and Scott laughed while Allison spared him a sympathetic smile. Stiles knows he's being weird maybe a bit fanatic he just can't help it. Derek is a enigma he desperately wants to figure out. He wants to know him, talk to him, fucking touch him, but Derek and his sisters seem miles away. "You know his sister is in my AP lit class."  
Stiles whipped his head right back to Isaac because every little detail about the Hales can help his plan on wooing Derek. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow "well which one Lahey?"

"Cora , she had all kinds of crazy ideas about Shakespeare it was weird... She's smoking hot though so there's that." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

Jackson scoffed "Their all weird isn't their whole family Goth or something?"

Stiles tuned them all out. Yeah the Hales dressed in a lot of black but he wouldn't say they were goth. It seemed more like a life style than a fashion. He watched the siblings laugh at something Malia Tate was saying "How does Malia know them?". Allison broke off from the make out session her and Scott was doing to look over at the table. 

"I think I remember hearing something about her being their cousin." 

Stiles jaw dropped there was no way sassy popular cheerleader Malia Tate was related to the eclectic weirdness that is Hale. "No way she's so normal though!" 

Allison shrugged her shoulders she really didn't care if Malia was related to them or not. Stiles turned back to finish staring at Derek for the rest of lunch, Scott rolled his eyes he knew at this point Stiles was a lost cause. 

 

Cora could not understand the Stilinski boys fascination with her brother. He had yet to remove his gaze from Derek. When Laura asked what the deal was, Derek just gave an off hand remark about how Stilinski might want to eat him. Laura and Malia had casted each other relieved smiles glad that Stilinski wasn't targeting Derek for something weird. Cora got where Derek was coming from...the look in Stilinski eyes were pure hunger . Cora sighed and shook her head at her brothers luck.

"So I've come up with a plan to get you guys out of here asap!"

Malia lowered her voice so only her cousins could hear her. There was no way she was taking the risks of being overheard by her Fathers secret intelligence network. Laura raised one perfect eyebrow

"Ok so you know how evil Kate convinced our parents that high school is the best place to find our future mates?"

Cora made a go on gesture, Laura sucked her teeth she still has a grudging respect for Kate's cunning. "Yea and?"

Malia's smile was pure wickedness, "So all you guys have to do is pick a random person to bring home to the rents." She leaned back in her chair a smug grin in place, there was no way this plan couldn't work. Cora smirked and turned to survey the cafeteria for probable candidates.

"Wait hold up what happens if they don't survive the greeting dinner...I mean you remember what happened to Oliver's ex girlfriend, may she rest in agony." Derek shook his head at the beautifully tragic memory of the time Oliver bought over a new girlfriend for the Hale games. Laura giggled that day was a blast!...literally. She sighs Derek had a point what if their new lovers couldn't survive the first night. Malia flipped her over her shoulder not a hint of concern on her pretty face "Of course I thought about that already, if they don't survive you guys can play the saddened lover and beg Aunt Talia not to put you through that again." 

She shrugged her shoulders "I personally think their deaths are preferable."

Derek smiled at his cousins genius "ok I'm in I might ask Stilinski, you know how Dad has a love for cannibals."

Laura nodded joining her sister in the hunt to find a decent contender, before she could really start her search Cora abruptly stood up and quickly made her way towards the cannibals table. "I guess Cora wants the cannibal kid for herself."

Derek shrugged his shoulders Cora would have way more in common with the guy then him. But Cora shocked both his siblings by passing Stilinski and going straight up to the curly blonde boy.

"What the hell?"

Cora knew she wanted him the moment she spotted him, she can vaguely remember seeing him in one of classes but he didn't catch her eye then. But while watching his table Cora saw a brief glint of something vicious in his eyes. Making her way toward the table the boy and his friends stopped talking watching Cora with caution. 

She stopped directly in front of the boy tilting her head to study him. Yeah this guy will do nicely.

"I'm Cora."

"Isaac."

Isaac was a good name for a potential mate Cora smiled .

"Isaac I hereby declare you my lover come with me so we can consummate our union."

With that Cora took Isaacs arm and with surprising strength pulled him toward the cafeterias exit. Stiles blinked then looked at his friends who seemed just as shocked even Lydia.

"What the hell just happened?"


	5. That chainsaw makes your butt look big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura didn't realize how hard looking for a boyfriend would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when I try to write a chapter but my mind is already thinking about the next one lol...well anyways proceed on!
> 
> sorry for all mistakes.

Laura didn't expect finding a boyfriend would be easy but fuck! It wasn't suppose to be this difficult!!

She had been vigilant since lunch keeping her eyes open for someone interesting to come along. Unfortunately every guy she she saw didn't seem normal enough for her family...why was high school full of such weirdo teenagers? Laura slammed her locker shut already done with her last class of the day.

"ugh! I can't believe Cora and Derek found someone before me...The darkness has truly forsaken me!!!"

Laura shook her head in disappointment not paying attention to the weird looks her fellow peers were giving her. She bang the back of her head on the locker and slowly slides down to the floor. God why the hell should she do this it made way more sense to just kill her mother. Laura immediately dismissed the idea they had already tried that and failed miserably, Derek called it the "coupé d'état of 09". Laura continued to think of battle strategies that could possibly work against her mother until a figure stood over her. She looked up to see a blonde girl staring down at her. She was a sickly pale with dark bags under her eyes and the baggy clothes she wore did nothing for her figure, the girl looked miserable in her very skin....Laura loved it.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The girl studied Laura for a while not saying anything just staring. "My dog chino I lost him in the preserve a couple months back, I just wanted to know if you saw anything?"

Laura gave the girl a slow blink, there so many things that could have happened to that dog. " Well I can't tell you for sure what happened but I can tell you he's probably dead." The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders ""Yeah I figured...oh well never liked him much anyway, ok well see ya."

Laura grabbed her arm before the girl could get to far. "Wait my names Laura!"

"I know who you are everyone knows who you are...I'm Erica Reyes."

Erica wearily eyed Laura's arm not even making an effort to brush it off. Laura was getting such bad tingles from this girl it was delicious! She gave Erica her million watt smile and watched the girl raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Soooooo Erica do you plan on living a long life?"

Erica scrunched her eyebrows in serious thought of the question then sighed as if it was to much effort. "Not really it would suck to be 50 with epilepsy."

Laura's eyes widen she studied Erica from head to toe there was no way she was this lucky. "Your epileptic?"

Erica rolled her eyes "That's what I said"

"Erica I think you're perfect for me, don't you think you're perfect for me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying No?"

Erica glared at Laura, who the fuck was Laura Hale to tease her like this. "Fuck you." with that Erica turned to walk away but once again Laura grabbed her arm only this time Erica tried to fight of the grip, it was no use Laura was way stronger she slammed Erica's back to the lockers and caged Erica with her arms on both sides.

"You know you're really pretty Erica, I'm sure we can come to some type of agreement?"

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you own a mirror? There's no way you're calling me pretty! Have you seen yourself?"

Erica was so pissed, this teasing was bordering on cruelty she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes has she closed them fighting to not let them loose and losing horribly. She could take the name calling and even the pity looks everyone gave her but not this...she couldn't take these kinds of pranks.

watched in fascination as tears slid down Erica's face Laura touched one and licked it she loved tears they were perfect with chocolate milkshakes.

"You have low self esteem?"

Erica glared up at Laura because hell yeah she had low self esteem she was teenage epileptic for fucks sake. "Not everyone can look like they stepped out of an occultist wet dream." Laura laughed in delight she was gonna train this girl so well.

" Well I'm sure we can work on the self esteem while in training but I'm not taking no as an answer Ms.Reyes your perfect and I managed to find you before any of my siblings so there's no way you're turning me down."

"What the hell are you talking about? What training? Where are you taking me?"

Laura was no longer listening to a word Erica was saying. She dragged Erica along with her towards the exit already thinking about different electro shock methods. "I guess the darkness is watching over me after all!"

 

 

"So are you gonna tell us what the hell happened or are you just gonna be an asshole."

Stiles glared at Isaac who didn't look a bit intimidated (he could at least pretend dick!) he just rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with more popcorn. It was there annual Friday bro night except Lydia and Allison crashed (Scott was ecstatic) which made it hang out time at Stiles house.

"Come on man were dying to know what happened with you and Cora Hale?"

Jackson tossed popcorn at Isaacs head "Yea dude did she suck your blood are you now an undead member of the creepy Hale clan?"

Isaac rolled his eyes not even bothering to answer Jackson. "Nothing happened she pulled me into a janitors closet, drew some weird symbol then cut my hand as an offering to her ancestors." Isaac nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders then went back to eating popcorn. The room was silent as they all looked at Isaac in exasperation.

"That's nothing to you!? Dude what the hell are you Ok?"

Scott grabbed Isaacs hand looking it over for an infection but Isaac snatched his hand away. "relax I'm fine it wasn't even that bad."

Stiles wasn't sure if he should comment on his friend obviously deranged mental state. Who let's someone cut them like that? Allison must have been thinking the same thing cause she shook her head.

Isaac smirked at them "I was ok with it because before that we made out for a good twenty minutes and I totally touched half a boob."

"Dude! awesome!" Scott high fives Isaac because it makes total sense now, Jackson nodded his head in agreement every guy knew craziness is forgiven under these types of circumstances . Stiles clapped his hands together "This calls for celebration, I'll get the beers my dad thinks he's hiding." getting up to get the drinks. Allison looked at Lydia who just sighed and rolled her eyes "Men are idiots."

 

 

He had to move faster! Faster! FASTER!.

Oh god it was gonna get him! Was gonna rip him limb from limb!

He tripped. He can hear the foot steps approaching. He doesn't look up.

Clutching the treasure tighter to his chest, he'll die before he gives it over.

"Oh nephew this would be so much easier if you cooperated."

Derek looked up at his uncle looming over him defiance in his eyes, anything else he would gladly do for his uncle...but not this! god have mercy not this!

"No I won't, you can't make me!"

Derek tried to squirm away but Peter immediately but a combat boot on his chest and slammed him right back to the ground.

"Please Derek I don't want to do this to you just hand it over and we can forget your insolence."

Derek glared up at Peter then clutched the black forest gummy worms tighter to his chest.

"Never."

Peter sighed he rather liked this nephew...oh well.

"Well Derek if that's your final answer."

And just like that Peter revved up the chainsaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have ideas of what other crazy shit you want the Hales to do just let me know!!!


	6. To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bumps into someone unexpected at the grocery store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for any mistakes!!!!

"Stiles for gods sake it should not take this long to get milk."

"Hush Father, I'm trying to decide if I should listen to the doctor and actually get 2%."

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes, they go through this every time and his son never gets the 2%.

"Well I'm gonna be over there staring longingly at the jerky."

Stiles waves his father away without ever glancing up from the dairy. After long mental debate Stiles finally chooses to stay with whole milk (it taste better with coffee). "I should probably pick up more toaster strudels, their better than pop tarts no matter what Scott says." "I totally agree but Oliver loves pop tarts." Stiles froze he knew that sexy voice very well it was the star of all his late night fantasy hour. Stiles slowly turned around hoping this was all apart of his imagination..Damn it wasn't. Standing there with all his dark and creepy gorgeous was Derek Hale. Derek looked as hot as he always did with a black Henley that hugged his biceps and dark blue jeans that Stiles for the life of him couldn't figure out how Derek got on. His soul piercing hazel eyes were focused straight on Stiles. "If you don't like pop tarts why do you have them in your cart?" Stiles just stared at Derek not properly processing that Derek fucking Hale was speaking full sentences to him in a supermarket! Derek raised an eyebrow at stiles his face adopting that "Oh god your not that smart are you?" expression (he gets it a lot from Lydia). "I'm sorry what?" Derek rolled his eyes and pointed to Stiles shopping cart "You said that you didn't like pop tarts and yet you have them in your cart." Stiles looked at the s'mores pop tarts in his cart then back up to Derek "Ugh yea Scott is very much obsessed with these." Derek tilted his head studying him from head to toe. He stepped closer to Stiles "Is Scott your boyfriend?" Stiles almost threw up on the spot because EW him and Scott should not be thought of in sexual situations that's a no no. "Dude Scott is like my brother!" Derek smiled and if Stiles was being totally honest it was half unnerving and half a turn on. "That's perfect then there's no hassle for you to be with me. Stiles couldn't breathe his very body frozen in shock...what did Derek just say? He must have heard wrong had to have heard wrong. But looking up at Derek's serious face confirmed that he did indeed hear right. "What?" it came out little more than a whisper but it was enough for Derek to hear. Derek shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal that he just asked him out. "I know how you feel about me Stiles, At school I can practically feel you devouring me." Stiles cheeks were burning at this point how could he be so stupid of course Derek would notice the perverted staring. "listen I'm sooooo sorry about that I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Derek shook his head " No what I'm trying to say is I don't mind in fact I want you to be with me." Stiles blinked. What the hell is Derek saying because if its what Stiles thinks he's saying he won't be able to take it. Derek must have noticed his discomfort " I've never dated one of your kind before but I wouldn't mind you being my first." He couldn't believe this Derek Hale has never dated a guy before and he wants Stiles to be his first boyfriend this was to good to be true. "Look it's not that I'm not flattered or anything but what's the catch?, you didn't even know who I was a week ago?"

Derek smirked and raised one of his sexy eyebrows " Do you not want me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes because of course Derek has to be an asshole right now. He knew damn well Stiles wasn't turning down a dream come true moment like this. "Has anyone ever told you, you're pretty full of yourself ."

Derek's eyes were practically dancing with amusement, his smirk took on this new innocently wicked look "That's funny I could of sworn you wanted to be full me." Stiles chokes on his own spit stunned speechless. "Wha...I mean...uh... I guess...maybe...uh...what?"

Stiles blinks in amazement at Derek's collective calm about this whole thing he himself would never have had the courage to make the first move on someone. "Do you accept?" Derek was staring intently at his face again all humor forgotten for a moment. Stiles heart felt as if it was going pop right out his chest and he knew for a fact his palms were sweating but fuck if that was gonna stop him from saying what he wanted to say. "Yea I would love to."

Derek's face lit up to a dazzling smile that knocked the breath out of Stiles. "Great so I'll pick you up tomorrow for dinner?".

"Uh yeah sounds great.

Derek turned to go but stopped and turned back to Stiles his face turned down into a scowl "Is there anyone you wanted for dinner?" . Stiles shook his head Derek probably meant if he wanted to go to specific restaurant "No anything is good." Derek shrugged "Ok I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00?".

Stiles nodded his head and watches (stared at his ass)as Derek strides out the snacks aisle. He stares for a good ten seconds longer then says fuck it and starts doing his victory dance why? because he has a date with Derek sexyface Hale that's why!

"Stiles what are you doing?"

"Heeeeey dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this idea for a new fanfic cuz you see I was watching this movie were a woman has a one night stand and then ends up pregnant and raises the kid on her own, it was a good movie....but this is were my humor comes in I couldn't help but think about a story were stiles and Derek have a one night stand Derek gets pregnant and decides that hell no he's not raising the baby on his own and sets out to track down his baby daddy!! 
> 
> so what do you guys think???


	7. So I Guess She's To Dead For Take Out ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski doesn't even know how these things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm so sorry been really busy with family issues, My brother decided to join the Military and told us last minute so yea I'm not dealing really well. BUT!!!!!! I did not forget about this bad boy of a story! so I kinda rushed this out so sorry for the mistakes.

Erica squinted at the blinding light shining in her face, she really needed to rethink her life choices.

 "Ms. Reyes can you tell me what happened tonight?"

 Erica looked around at the gray bleak paint job of the interrogation room then turned her attention to the Sheriff, his face was serious but kind. The kind of face that just screamed " I'll believe anything you say to prove your innocence" . She looked down at her pink cocktail dress remembering how it took her two hours to decide what to wear, How carefully she had ironed it. Only for it to be torn, singed, and stained with blood. Erica remembered how her mom took thirty minutes out of her busy day to flatten Erica's hair until it was smooth and glossy, she caught a look at it now in the two way mirror right before Sheriff Stilinski came in, she saw the rat nest that has taken its place her head. Erica Reyes was furious and by all rights she should be but she kept remembering Laura and the way she whispered how magnificent she thought Erica was or how stunning she looked. She kept seeing the Hales warm and welcoming (if not a bit odd) how they didn't think her epilepsy was weird or disgusting and if they did they probably liked her more for it. All of this came back to her as she stared down at her mud covered feet, The sores on her hands from the shovel had stopped bleeding a while ago so for that Erica was grateful.

 "Ms. Reyes I understand what you went through was probably traumatic but I need you to tell me what happened tonight."

 And like a ghost Stiles voice whispered in her ear. _Nothing happened Erica , Remember that Nothing happened!_ she looked up at Sheriff Stilinski and god this was Stile's _Dad_ and how's that for irony? He looked expectant as if he knew Erica was a good law abiding teenager who probably got sucked into the wrong family's drama.  _Well time to fuck that all up._  

 "Nothing. Nothing happened."

* * *

 

 "Can you tell me again what you were doing in the woods so late at night Ms. Martin?"

 Lydia looked up from examining her nails to glare at the Deputy, It was remarkable how she could be covered in blood and soot but still be intimidatingly beautiful. "I didn't tell you the first time and you shouldn't be questioning a minor with out a guardian present." She made a little shooing gesture signaling she was done talking to him.

* * *

 

" Allison I know you don't want Scott to get in trouble but sweetheart if something serious happened you have to tell the police."

 Victoria Argent looked over at her daughter who looked nothing at all like the sweet innocent girl who left her house this afternoon. This version of her daughter was stoned faced covered in ash and mud and if she knew something she was determined not to say anything about it. Victoria shot her husband a desperate look,

 Chris moved closer to his daughter and took her small hands into his "Allison if they were your real friends they wouldn't put you in a situation like this. Please tell us what happened." The Deputy just looked quietly as The Argents gently tried to get there daughter to talk. From the moment the deputy bought Allison Argent in he knew there had to be a mistake everyone in Beacon Hills knows that Scott McCall and his merry band of misfits were sweethearts who wouldn't hurt a fly. But the group they bought in today was not the gentle group of teenagers the force is use to seeing and the deputy would bet a million bucks it has everything to do with the Hales. The Hales have been a thorn in the Beacon hill police department side for such a long time they were a bunch of murdering psychopaths with way to much money. To many disappearances and weird noises have been reported close to their home for it to be a coincidence. "Allison you should listen to your parents the Hales are nothing but trouble trust me."

 Allison didn't look at her parents or the deputy. "like I said, I don't remember."

* * *

 

"Mr. Whittmore everyone knows about you and your rivalry with Stiles, so you expect me to believe that you and Stilinski just happened to be hanging out in the Preserve together? come on kid do I look that stupid?

 "That's what I said douchebag." Jackson put both his feet on top of the table and despite his white jeans being covered in blood splatter he looked calm and collected, he knew the police were probably gonna try to question as much as possible before his lawyer parents got here.

 "Come on, a pretty kid like you wouldn't last a minute in jail so why don't you just tell me what happened and make it easier for yourself?"

 "Yeah how about you go fuck yourself and come back to talk to me when my lawyers get here!"

 They could try all they want but Jackson wasn't going to tell them shit. He really hoped Stilinski's plan works because if it doesn't Jackson is going to kill the dickhead himself.

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski dropped his head down on his desk and for that small little moment it wasn't his son and his friends in those interrogation rooms looking like they step right out of a crime scene. It wasn't the Hales casually eating pizza in the lobby like they weren't brought down here for questioning for Kate Argents disappearance. Yes for this one blissful moment Sheriff Stilinski didn't have to deal with any of this.

 "Sheriff their not talking." (well back to reality)

 Sheriff looked up at his newest and brightest deputy Jordan Parrish, The kid had great potential. "Whose not talking Parrish?"

 "Um...all of them sir."

 It's times like these that the Sheriff didn't know whether or not he even liked his job. He got up and made his way out the office and towards the interrogation room he had been his best to stay away from. "Sir...are you gonna talk to him?" Parrish was following quickly on heels making sure his boss knew what he was doing. The Sheriff stopped right outside the door  "oh no....... I'm going to break him." Deputy Parrish looked conflicted on one hand he wanted this case to be solved and he knows these teenagers know a lot more than there saying, but on the other hand he also knows what this must be doing to his boss having to interrogate the kid. The Sheriff nodded his head and walked into the room.

 "Scott McCall you are going to tell me everything that happened to night or so help me god I will call your Mom away from her shift at the hospital to come ask you herself !"

 Scotts face that was set in very stubborn scowl quickly morphed into a puppy dog face. "NO! please Mr. Stilinski she'll ground for eternity !" The Sheriff raised one very unimpressed eyebrow and signaled Scott to continue . Scott looked as if he was battling with himself it took a couple of more seconds until it seemed he found an answer.

 

"Ok you see it started of like a regular Saturday date night with Allison, Well until I got a phone call...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow don't kill me!!!!!!!!


End file.
